Winterfell's Wizard
by BaraTheon Greyjoy
Summary: When Harry fell off the cart at gringrotts, Harry didn't expect to land in a field of snow but now he has to find someone who can tell him how to get back to Ron and Hermione because he has a feeling he's not in Kansas anymore.


**AN: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so please be lenient but I would prefer if you leave not only positive remarks but also constructive negative feedback, as it may help me with my writing. I'm also looking for a beta for this story so if you know anyone who is knowledgeable in ASOIAF and Harry Potter then PM me, please.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire or Harry Potter and the characters belong to George R.R. Martin and J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this and no copyright infringement is not intended**.

 **WARNING: As this is ASOIAF there will be violence, sex and incest.**

Bogrod the goblin had the eerie blank faced expression of someone who was imperiused. Harry didn't like that expression, nor did he like the tingly euphoric feeling in his body and he certainly didn't like the way Ron and Hermione were looking at him. He understood of course, he was Harry Potter, he was the hero and more importantly he was just Harry, their friend who had only once before cast a dark spell...but Harry knew what was at stake here and it was much more than a measly imperio, no matter what they said.

Harry was shook out of his reverie as he heard a roar that sounded suspiciously familiar but before he could think further Hermione spoke,"How far in is it, Griphook?". Harry could hear the strain of her voice as she shouted over the wind of the cavern and the creaks of the cart.

"Not much furth...NO" screamed Griphook and Harry thought that he could feel the effects of whiplash coming along as he turned to the scream. All he saw was water falling onto the tracks and for a second all he could think was, "Goblins must seriously hate getting wet." before he felt water take over his senses and for a moment all there was in the world was water. It rushed in his mouth and up his nose and through his ears and before he knew it he was choking. It was only a second, but for that that tiny second he forgot that he was stealing from the Goblins, he forgot about the prophecy and he forgot about Voldemort.

For in that second,Harry thought he was going to die and unlike what people would like to think, Harry didn't think of his parents, he didn't think about his friends, he didn't even think about Ginny because as the water started to fill his lungs all he could think was that he didn't want to die. He didn't deserve it. And for the first time in a long while all Harry Potter thought about was himself.

Then, after what felt like an eternity but was in reality only a few seconds, he fell. His stomach lurched and squirmed but all he could do was scream and pray. Harry closed his eyes to the floor which was steadily rising towards him and waited for the inevitable...

Silence,total silence.

He slowly opened his eyes and found a world of white, which was not a colour he would have first thought to be in the goblin caves. In fact upon closer inspection he found the whiteness to be snow. He chuckled, snow in the goblin caves, he must have hit his head to hard in the fall.

The fall...

"Hermione! Ron!" he screamed hoping beyond hope they hadn't hurt themselves. He stood up scanning the area which seemed to hold no human until he saw something which shocked him to his core...the sun! And trees! He was outside, in fact he was more than outside, he was in the wilderness. How he got there was anyone's guess but he knew he had to get back. The wizarding world depended on him getting back. He had to get Hufflepuffs' cup and he had to do it quickly. Who knew what would happen if he didn't because he certainly didn't want to know.

He took a look around him. He saw trees as far as the eye could see, the same with snow. There was a light mist in the air and the only sound he could here was the whispering of the wind as they blew on the tree branches and his own breath, which he noted with morbid amusement seemed to startle and convulse with terror-stricken alarm.

He held his breath for a moment before letting it all out, all his fear and all his panic in one long quivering sigh. He was over-reacting, he knew but that didn't stop the racing of his heart, after all he could just apparate to diagon alley or shell cottage but he had left his friends in a place where goblins ruled the land, a race by all accounts should be feared, by themselves and he hated the unsettling feeling of helplessness.

He shook himself and decided to do something worthwhile. He got an image of tiny speck of a cottage on a giant cliff next to the sea which battered off rocks. He kept this image in his mind and concentrated before twisted his body and apparating away. Or at least that's what he thought would happen. In reality, he twisted body, one foot hit the other, his knees clicked and the next thing he knew he was on the ground with his left hand under his body.

He grumbled and tried to stand up but was hit with unimaginable pain in the form of his wrist. This wasn't the worse, as he had been in the middle of standing up when this happened and the full weight of his body fell on top of what he thought was a broken wrist.

He screamed. But mostly, he seethed. After all, this was turning out to be one of his worse days and that was saying something when he was concerned.

He stayed in this position for a long time nursing his broken wrist and hoping no one had seen the tears because if he could take a crucio from the greatest dark lord since Morgana Le Fay, then he should be able to handle a broken wrist but he couldn't so he lay there for over an hour before he decided to try and get up, wincing at every movement and thanking his lucky stars that the snow had numbed the effects of the pain. Of course this came with the side effect of him and his clothes becoming dripping wet and his body shivering as though he'd been in the snow for hours. Oh wait...

He leant himself against a tree and thought over everything. He knew he was in an unknown place in the wilderness, he also knew that for some reason or another he couldn't perform apparation. He couldn't think of why this was. The only way this could happen was if there was an anti-apparation ward up but he would have felt that. The only only other way was if his magic wasn't working. Thinking this over he decided to try this theory out.

Worriedly he pulled out his wand. "Brachium Emendo" he snarled, hoping the pain would go away. Through the pain he pain he smiled at the irony at how the thing saving him pain now was the thing that caused him so much pain back in his second year when the ponce Lockhart tried to heal him and ended up vanishing all the bones in his arm. He really needed to thank Hermione for teaching him that spell when he got back to gringotts, it was a life saver.

He had been stuck here long enough, he decided and so with that thought and a wand in his hand, a cloak in his pocket and a wrist that felt as though Crabbe had fell on it, Harry silently walked away, the only sound being made where the scuttling of his shoes, his rattling breath and his heart beating faster than it ever had.


End file.
